Related art nebulizers, or other aerosol medication delivery apparatuses, provide a constant flow of atomized materials during normal operation. However, the user of a nebulizer can only take in the atomized materials during inhalation. During the user's exhalation, the related art nebulizers continue to provide atomized materials, but these materials are lost to the atmosphere when they are not inhaled by the user.
For example, during a normal respiration cycle, about 50% of the time may be spent inhaling and about 50% of the time may be spent exhaling. Depending on the material being provided in the related art nebulizers, this material lost to the atmosphere can represent a significant waste of material and money. For example, some medications provided via related art nebulizers can cost upwards of $250 per dose and a patient may be on a treatment protocol receiving multiple doses each day, over a course of months or years. If up to 50% of the medicine is being lost when every dose is being administered, thousands of dollars of wasted medicine may be lost to the atmosphere each year.